


Plum Blossoms and Cinnamon

by blueabsinthe



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Introspection, Realization, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soul Society Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: He always considered himself a practical person.





	Plum Blossoms and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on an old hard drive I had. Written way back in 2008 when I was into Bleach. Posting for archiving purposes. Sort of a tie in to [Beautiful Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394111), but I don't think you need to read that one first.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13 in Soul Society always considered himself a practical person. Practical in every way a taichou was expected and supposed to be. In every area, except when it came to _her_.

Hinamori. 

He cannot quite fathom the feeling that flooded his system when he saw that she was still alive. Her cinnamon brown eyes staring back at him. He is reminded of plum blossoms, and sitting with her eating watermelon all those years ago. She looked a little worse for wear then, but at the same time luminous and in full bloom – much like a plum blossom. 

He still remembers all practicality flying out the window when he knew it was Aizen who had tried to kill her. He made it his mission to kill Aizen. Practicality be damned.

Toushirou regrets not finding out sooner how he felt about her. Only that he would always think he was too inept to tell her exactly how he felt about her. His only hope was that as soon as the Arrancar were dealt with, he could forget being practical for two minutes. He would embrace her; breathe in her scent, and be reminded of plum blossoms, watermelon, and hot summer days.


End file.
